The Bet
by Writer-N-Disguise
Summary: Can a bet really change everything? **An AU story**


A/N: New story. All the chapters are written, I just need to upload them. PLEASE REVIEW. I thrive on them! =)

--------------

"Hey, we going to hang out with Maddie later?" Noah asked, taking the seat beside Luke in their government class.

"I guess," Luke said with a shrug, flipping through his notebook, "I think she said something about wanting to see that new movie. Can't remember what it's called."

Noah just nodded, turning to the front at their professor came in and started handing back their mid-terms. Luke glanced sideways at him, biting his lip before glancing at the professor who gave him back his paper. Just another Thursday morning. They always started this way. Plans with Noah and Maddie that night, and being grateful that the college allowed them a schedule without Friday classes. Just another day pretending he didn't like Noah. Another day they would tip-toe around each other because Luke was gay, and Noah was well aware of the fact.

The three of them had been best friends for years, ever since they'd met in elementary school. Noah's dad worked on the base just outside of Oakdale, so Luke's parents had offered to let Noah stay with them during the school year at the farm. And so it went. His father would come into town on the weekends, though was always distant with his son. Luke knew that Noah considered Lily and Holden more his parents than his father, but he'd never say it out loud.

Noah would always joke and tease him about being gay. Not cruelly, but just like at the prom, when Luke had danced with Maddie, but declined a dance with Noah. Noah had smirked at him, and said, "You'll dance with your best girl friend but you won't dance with your best guy friend? What kind of gay guy are you?" he laughed, dragging Luke out to the floor without waiting for a response. He didn't know that Luke liked him, only Maddie knew that, but he was always joking around with him a lot. It was just all part of the games they played.

------------

"I'm going to get some more popcorn," Luke said under his breath, so as to not disturb the man behind him, who had already told him twice to be quiet when he asked for the drink the three of them had been sharing. Maddie only nodded, her eyes glued to the movie screen.

Luke took a breath as he stepped into the hall. The movie was absolutely terrible, and he was sure Maddie wouldn't notice that he didn't come back in a timely manner. Hell, Noah had slipped out twenty minutes ago with the excuse of going to the bathroom and still hadn't returned. He rounded the corner, heading to the bathroom to see if Noah had drowned himself from sheer boredom at the movie selection, but collided with a body that crumpled to the ground with him in a heap.

"Ow, sorry," Luke muttered, opening his eyes to see Noah staring back at him from above, resting on his elbows on either side of Luke's head, staring down at him, their legs intertwined uncomfortably and still aching from the fall, "You alright?" he asked breathlessly, not particularly wanting to get up, though he was sure his leg would break if left in its current position much longer. Noah started to disentangle himself, but Luke only smirked, "What, why in such a hurry to get away?" he asked teasingly.

"Because I think I sprained my ankle," Noah replied with a laugh, standing up and pulling Luke to his feet.

"Aww, you know you liked being that close to me," Luke said, laughing as he teased his friend. Light hearted teasing was all it was. And wasn't uncommon between the two. Neither took it seriously.

"Oh, sorry to break it to you Luke," Noah said, rolling his eyes, a smirk reaching his face as he added teasingly, "But I don't swing that way."

Luke just laughed, shaking his head sarcastically, "Oh yeah, bet I could make you if I tried," he said jokingly as they started back down the hall to the movie theatre, walking as slowly as possible to avoid the end of the movie.

"I don't know if you've ever lost a bet," Noah said, smirking as he raised his eyebrows at Luke, "But I'd be glad to be the first to win one over you."

"You're on, Mayer," Luke said with a confident smirk.

"What?" Noah asked, the smirk gone from his face, though an amused smile still remained firm.

"The bet. Unless that was all talk," Luke said, raising his eyebrows challengingly, "I'll bet I can make you kiss me by this time next week. Loser gets barn chores for a month."

Noah just laughed, shaking his head, "Not kiss my best friend for a week? No problem," he said confidently, "You're on, Snyder."

They walked for a few moments in silence until they reached the door of their theatre and Noah opened the door. Luke stepped inside before him, flicking the collar of his shirt slightly, "Just know that it may not be as easy as you think," he said softly. His voice was light and teasing, the voice he usually used with Noah. All for just these games they play.


End file.
